The Confusing Prophecy
by MarkiplierIsAwesome
Summary: Eaglepaw has finally become and apprentice with his sister Mistypaw, his BFF Blackpaw, and his den-mates Honeypaw, Bluepaw, Thistlepaw, and Rustypaw. He recieves a prophecy from Starclan that really confuses him. What does it mean? He meets one cat that knows what the prophecy means and the cat changes his life forever... Rated K because I want it to be...
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody! The suns finally up!" Thistlekit yowled as he stomped around waking Eaglekit up. Everyone was already awake, even the queens. He shook his fur and scrambled to the group of his friends. "I can't believe were finally going to be apprentices!" Bluekit meowed and she happily cuffed Honeykit's ear. "Aren't you excited, Eaglekit?" Mistykit asked as she licked her silver fur. "Yes I'm excited! Why wouldn't I be?" Eaglekit asked as he bounced around the room. Rustykit and Thistlekit were both play-fighting. All the queens called there kits to get groomed. Rainstorm, Jaggedtooth, and Longstar both walked in, helping there mates groom there kits or visiting. Rainstorm started grooming Mistykit, there pelts almost looking exactly the same: Silver and shiny. Swiftbreeze calmly licked Eaglekit, making his fur nice and straight, not fluffed out like usual. "I'm so excited, dad!" Eaglekit meowed. "I can tell." Rainstorm purred between licks. "But remember you have to climb up the tall tree and jump down with your new mentor." Swiftbreeze mewed, her tail flicking from side to side. Eaglekit shuddered. "I don't think I can, I'm afraid of heights." Mistykit started laughing hard. "What are you laughing about?" Eaglekit asked, his back arching. "What kind of Treeclan cat is afraid of heights? We were born to climb trees and know how, but I don't understand why your afraid of heights, its in your blood." Eaglekit rolled his eyes. "Well obviously it's not in my blood." Eaglekit hissed as he batted at her ear. She dodged it. "Your waaay to slow." Mistykit meowed as she got into a hunters crouch. "All cats old enough to climb the trees of our territory, stand here beneath the tall tree." Mistykit narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think your old enough to climb the trees." She then added, "Or maybe your just to small and weak." They started walking out with Eaglekit's claws unsheathed. "Is that a threat?" Mistykit laughed. "I'm not scared of you, bro." She cuffed his ear with her paw and padded along side Thistlekit. Blackkit bounded up, her fur as pretty as it will ever be. "Hey BFF." Blackkit said, smiling. "Hey." Eaglekit meowed, smiling back. "So, you think you can climb the tree? I heard you talking to Mistykit. And no, I wasn't eavs dropping." Blackkit meowed. "I don't know if I can.." Eaglekit mewed as he stared up the tree. "But you are going to climb with your sister atleast. I have to climb by myself because siblings climb together. "I have called of you together for a important moment, seven kits will become apprentices." Longstar pointed his tail to Eaglekit and Mistykit. "Climb up."

Mistykit stood next to him, her head held high. "You can do this, bro." She said without looking at him. They both bolted up the tree with Mistykit far ahead, very close to the branch. Eaglekit unsheathed his claws and dug them into the rough bark and hauled himself up. He looked up and saw Mistykit sitting next to Longstar, her tail wrapped around her paws and she suddenly looked down, her blue eyes gleaming. If that blind cat Sparrowflight can do it, I can do it. He started bolting up the tree, almost as fast as a squirrel. He finally made it up, he sat next to his sister and looked down. "Oh my gosh." He hissed. "Get used to it." Mistykit growled. He was shaking. Eaglekit dug his claws in the branch and kept his tail high, giving him balance. "Mistykit." She raised her chin proudly. "From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called, Mistypaw." Mistypaw was shaking with excitement, her claws digging into the bark. "Mistypaw! Mistypaw!" The clan yowled. Eaglekit spotted Swiftbreeze and Rainstorm hopping around like kits. "Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." Longstar's blue gaze was sweeping across the crowd of cats below and finally he yowled, "Skyfrost, you will be a mentor to Mistypaw. You are a kind and great hunter. I know that you will pass these qualities to Mistypaw." Longstar flicked his tail for Skyfrost to climb up and he gracefully jumped up another branch. Skyfrost climbed up faster then a heartbeat and touched noses with Mistypaw. "Here we go." Skyfrost mewed, she licked her grey paw and they jumped down from branch to branch, easily. That doesn't seem so hard. Longstar jumped back down the branch. "Eaglekit. from this day, you will be called, Eaglepaw." Eaglepaw looked down and saw Mistypaw with her new mentor. Mistypaw smiled and flicked her ears. "Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" The clan yowled. He could clearly here Mistypaw and Blackkit yowling really loud. "Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set his paws on the path to become a warrior." Eaglepaw wanted to bounce around with excitment but he held it in. "Sparrowflight, you will be a mentor to Eaglepaw. You are a gifted cat with great fighting skills and ways to get around, even though your blind, you can do things like a normal warrior does, as if you can see. And I know that you will teach Eaglepaw to see through dark times." Longstar flicked his tail for Sparrowflight to climb up. Sparrowflight? It feels like an honor, he is one of the most talented warriors in the clan! Eaglepaw thought. Sparrowflight effortlessly climbed up and he sat next to Eaglepaw soon after Longstar jumped up the branch. "Your lucky to earn such a good mentor." Sparrowflight purred, his blind eyes staring of into space and his head not even turned toward Eaglepaw. "I am lucky, Sparrowflight." Eaglepaw meowed. Out of knowwhere Sparrowflight started jumping down the branches with Eaglepaw jumping right behind him.

After finally all the apprentice ceromonys were over, Eaglepaw could eat some fresh-kill! Rustypaw was sitting close to Eaglepaw, but not on purpose. "I can't believe you chose to be a medicine cat apprentice." Eaglepaw meowed between bites of a vole. Rustypaw's ears flicked up and he glanced over at all the new mentors talking to eachother in low voices. "I don't think I would choose anything better." Rustypaw meowed and he licked his lips after he finished a thrush. "I can't even remember all of our den- mates new mentors." Rustypaw meowed, his amber eyes twinkling. Well I do remember I had Sparrowflight, Mistypaw had Skyfrost, Rustypaw has Leafstem, Blackpaw has Jaggedtooth, Thistlepaw has Owlspeckle, Bluepaw has Bearfur, and Honeypaw has Rainstorm. Lucky she-cat. Eaglepaw thought. "We are going to go show you the territory." Sparrowflight meowed, his brown and white tail swaying and his sightless eyes looking at him. Eaglepaw gulped down the rest of his vole and joined all his den-mates.


	2. Chapter 3

"Everybody! The suns finally up!" Thistlekit yowled as he stomped around waking Eaglekit up. Everyone was already awake, even the queens. He shook his fur and scrambled to the group of his friends. "I can't believe were finally going to be apprentices!" Bluekit meowed and she happily cuffed Honeykit's ear. "Aren't you excited, Eaglekit?" Mistykit asked as she licked her silver fur. "Yes I'm excited! Why wouldn't I be?" Eaglekit asked as he bounced around the room. Rustykit and Thistlekit were both play-fighting. All the queens called there kits to get groomed. Rainstorm, Jaggedtooth, and Longstar both walked in, helping there mates groom there kits or visiting. Rainstorm started grooming Mistykit, there pelts almost looking exactly the same: Silver and shiny. Swiftbreeze calmly licked Eaglekit, making his fur nice and straight, not fluffed out like usual. "I'm so excited, dad!" Eaglekit meowed. "I can tell." Rainstorm purred between licks. "But remember you have to climb up the tall tree and jump down with your new mentor." Swiftbreeze mewed, her tail flicking from side to side. Eaglekit shuddered. "I don't think I can, I'm afraid of heights." Mistykit started laughing hard. "What are you laughing about?" Eaglekit asked, his back arching. "What kind of Treeclan cat is afraid of heights? We were born to climb trees and know how, but I don't understand why your afraid of heights, its in your blood." Eaglekit rolled his eyes. "Well obviously it's not in my blood." Eaglekit hissed as he batted at her ear. She dodged it. "Your waaay to slow." Mistykit meowed as she got into a hunters crouch. "All cats old enough to climb the trees of our territory, stand here beneath the tall tree." Mistykit narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think your old enough to climb the trees." She then added, "Or maybe your just to small and weak." They started walking out with Eaglekit's claws unsheathed. "Is that a threat?" Mistykit laughed. "I'm not scared of you, bro." She cuffed his ear with her paw and padded along side Thistlekit. Blackkit bounded up, her fur as pretty as it will ever be. "Hey BFF." Blackkit said, smiling. "Hey." Eaglekit meowed, smiling back. "So, you think you can climb the tree? I heard you talking to Mistykit. And no, I wasn't eavs dropping." Blackkit meowed. "I don't know if I can.." Eaglekit mewed as he stared up the tree. "But you are going to climb with your sister atleast. I have to climb by myself because siblings climb together. "I have called of you together for a important moment, seven kits will become apprentices." Longstar pointed his tail to Eaglekit and Mistykit. "Climb up."

Mistykit stood next to him, her head held high. "You can do this, bro." She said without looking at him. They both bolted up the tree with Mistykit far ahead, very close to the branch. Eaglekit unsheathed his claws and dug them into the rough bark and hauled himself up. He looked up and saw Mistykit sitting next to Longstar, her tail wrapped around her paws and she suddenly looked down, her blue eyes gleaming. If that blind cat Sparrowflight can do it, I can do it. He started bolting up the tree, almost as fast as a squirrel. He finally made it up, he sat next to his sister and looked down. "Oh my gosh." He hissed. "Get used to it." Mistykit growled. He was shaking. Eaglekit dug his claws in the branch and kept his tail high, giving him balance. "Mistykit." She raised her chin proudly. "From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called, Mistypaw." Mistypaw was shaking with excitement, her claws digging into the bark. "Mistypaw! Mistypaw!" The clan yowled. Eaglekit spotted Swiftbreeze and Rainstorm hopping around like kits. "Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." Longstar's blue gaze was sweeping across the crowd of cats below and finally he yowled, "Skyfrost, you will be a mentor to Mistypaw. You are a kind and great hunter. I know that you will pass these qualities to Mistypaw." Longstar flicked his tail for Skyfrost to climb up and he gracefully jumped up another branch. Skyfrost climbed up faster then a heartbeat and touched noses with Mistypaw. "Here we go." Skyfrost mewed, she licked her grey paw and they jumped down from branch to branch, easily. That doesn't seem so hard. Longstar jumped back down the branch. "Eaglekit. from this day, you will be called, Eaglepaw." Eaglepaw looked down and saw Mistypaw with her new mentor. Mistypaw smiled and flicked her ears. "Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" The clan yowled. He could clearly here Mistypaw and Blackkit yowling really loud. "Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set his paws on the path to become a warrior." Eaglepaw wanted to bounce around with excitment but he held it in. "Sparrowflight, you will be a mentor to Eaglepaw. You are a gifted cat with great fighting skills and ways to get around, even though your blind, you can do things like a normal warrior does, as if you can see. And I know that you will teach Eaglepaw to see through dark times." Longstar flicked his tail for Sparrowflight to climb up. Sparrowflight? It feels like an honor, he is one of the most talented warriors in the clan! Eaglepaw thought. Sparrowflight effortlessly climbed up and he sat next to Eaglepaw soon after Longstar jumped up the branch. "Your lucky to earn such a good mentor." Sparrowflight purred, his blind eyes staring of into space and his head not even turned toward Eaglepaw. "I am lucky, Sparrowflight." Eaglepaw meowed. Out of knowwhere Sparrowflight started jumping down the branches with Eaglepaw jumping right behind him.

After finally all the apprentice ceromonys were over, Eaglepaw could eat some fresh-kill! Rustypaw was sitting close to Eaglepaw, but not on purpose. "I can't believe you chose to be a medicine cat apprentice." Eaglepaw meowed between bites of a vole. Rustypaw's ears flicked up and he glanced over at all the new mentors talking to eachother in low voices. "I don't think I would choose anything better." Rustypaw meowed and he licked his lips after he finished a thrush. "I can't even remember all of our den- mates new mentors." Rustypaw meowed, his amber eyes twinkling. Well I do remember I had Sparrowflight, Mistypaw had Skyfrost, Rustypaw has Leafstem, Blackpaw has Jaggedtooth, Thistlepaw has Owlspeckle, Bluepaw has Bearfur, and Honeypaw has Rainstorm. Lucky she-cat. Eaglepaw thought. "We are going to go show you the territory." Sparrowflight meowed, his brown and white tail swaying and his sightless eyes looking at him. Eaglepaw gulped down the rest of his vole and joined all his den-mates.


End file.
